1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to warning devices and more particularly to a warning device including a status and function indicator circuit having a visual indicator such as an LED for indicating the status and function of the device including a status output device.
2. Background
A wide variety of equipment, including mobile emergency, maintenance and law enforcement vehicles, employ warning devices including audible and visual signaling or warning devices. Audible warning devices may include back up or other devices intended to alert individuals to motion or other environmental conditions. Visual warning devices may include flashing or flash simulating devices. Flashing devices may include strobe lights that operate by illumination of a gas charged discharge tube. The discharge or flash tube is susceptible to failure and may require periodic servicing or replacement. Nevertheless, service personnel may assume that a failure of the flash tube is an indicator of a failure of some other component of the device and, rather than replacing the flash tube, will remove and replace the device with another unit.
It may be advantageous to provide a warning device including a status and function indicator circuit having a visual indicator such as an LED for indicating the status and function of the device. Similarly, it may be advantageous to provide a warning device including a status and function indicator circuit including a visually perceptible status output device.